


Born in Everlasting Darkness

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Prompto, Childbirth, Gen, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, World of Ruin, abortion thoughts, non-graphic childbirth, omega!ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: Having a child during the darkness wasn’t a good idea at all, he knew that.





	Born in Everlasting Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Born in Everlasting Darkness was honestly the best thing I could come up with.
> 
> I have other fanfics that still need to be written out but this was just something I whipped up.

Having a child during the darkness wasn’t a good idea at all, he knew that. Without the Sun, his child wouldn’t be able to get the vitamin D that she needed, making her bones fragile and could end up having rickets. He would need to make sure that she ate the right type of food to reduce that possibility. Not to mention, the increase of daemons meant that she would be isolated to the town she was in, not being able to explore the world until she was older and strong enough because he wouldn’t be around forever and it’s not like Noctis was going to around anytime soon.

 

Prompto took it upon himself to help Ignis, not replacing Noctis of course, he was kind of just there to make sure that Ignis wouldn’t tire himself out. Gladio was still angered by not being able to stop Noctis from entering the crystal even though they all knew it was going to happen sooner or later, he would appear every now and then but only for a short period of time. Iris would stop by more frequently than Gladio and she was still bursting with enjoy, especially when she found out Ignis was pregnant. Whenever she stopped by, she would forbid Ignis from moving a muscle. Slightly irritating at first but she was a big help during the later stages of pregnancy.

 

Although all of the help he was getting was nice, it just wasn’t enough. He would always doubt himself, thinking that he wouldn’t be able to take care of her. Not having Noctis around to reinsure him put a lot of stress on him and he didn’t want to heavily rely of the other to help him because they all have jobs to do. During the first couple of weeks of his pregnancy, he had thought countless times of having an abortion, knowing that the child would most likely suffer but he could never bring himself to do so. He never really brought up the subject to anyone.

 

But the day had come and he was lying in bed at home, breathing in and out in time with Prompto seated next to him while the mid-wife was preparing the towels and blankets for the baby. Having the beta here with him was definitely going to be better than him going through this alone. Even though Prompto’s scent gave away that he was a nervous wreck at the moment, it was still somewhat calming. However, it wouldn’t have been as good as his mate’s scent. Not having his mate with him made the hours feel like weeks and that she was never going to be ready to come out.

 

When his cervix was dilated enough, he had to start pushing. It never seemed to stop, all of the pushing and having to wait, not following his instinct but the mid-wife obviously knows what she is doing. He’d let out cries of pain, clutching onto Prompto’s hand. Ignis was pretty sure Prompto was speaking, possible something to encourage him but he had his full attention on the mid-wife. The resting time between contractions were usually three to five minutes but they only felt like ten seconds before he felt the contractions come back again. Time had pasted slowly when he felt the contractions and even though Prompto was only trying to help, he was pretty sure he had told the beta to stay quite more than once.

* * *

 

With all of his screams of pain and constant shouting at Prompto to shut up, an hour somewhat pasted. He was told he was almost done, they had past the crowning stage and with one last push, he fell back onto the bed. Resting his head on the pillows, breathing heavily. His cries of pain were replaced by the wails of the new born. His head lowered down towards where the high pitched screams were coming from. It was finally over.

 

“Congratulations! It’s a girl.” The mid-wife smiled as she began to clean the newly born baby with a white towel.

 

Ignis knew that, he had new for a couple of weeks now but he smiled anyway. He raised his hand to move his wet hair from his forehead, breathing heavily.

 

“She totally has his hair!” Prompto chuckled and moved over to give Ignis a quick hug, in which Ignis leaned into.

 

Once the baby was cleaned and in a diaper, mid-wife stood up and walked over to Ignis and rested the baby on his bare chest before draping a blanket over them to keep them warm. When Ignis and the baby were skin-to-skin for the first time, the baby’s crying stopped almost immediately. The baby rested on his chest, listening to his relaxed heartbeat and smelling the scent of her dad.

 

He was pretty sure that he heard a shutter, most likely from Prompto’s camera. While he would never see the pictures for himself, he was certain that the other would be thrilled to see them.

 

“What are you going to name her?” Prompto asked, leaning his head against Ignis’ shoulder, resting the camera on his lap.

 

“…Dawn, Dawn Scientia” Ignis said, gently stroking Dawn’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more that I would want to add to this but it would take place after the time-skip so it might be a separate post than an added on chapter.


End file.
